Seron Raventhorne
Seron Raventhorne was born on the 3rd of February in Oxford,Great Britain. She lives there with her Parents and one brother and sister. Background Gianna Belle and Aiden Raventhorne were expecting a new baby girl at the moment they decided leave the hard work in the ministry. Having their young 2 years old child Logan the family moved back to their origin, Oxford, England. They both pure blood met in a past tat seemed like if would be yesterday. A young red head girl, shy and lonely met a tanned boy one year older. it was the moment she felt the world turned completely different. Gianna was a smart student of Ravenclaw, while Aiden was the good looking but with a high ego from Slytherin. No matter how things were, they always found the way to look back to each other. It was a stormy day when a beautiful baby came to the magic world.Her name was Seron, her hairs red-orange like her mother with big emerald eyes. Her skin pale like snow. The short piece of heaven was jumping on the room next door impatient to know his new sister. He would always take care of her and teach how to play games. The birth was a success , luckily with no complications , the mother and baby were already sleeping at the midnight. Seron was part of a strict family, With their parents getting older it was her duty keep the younger of the 3 child out of problem, after her a new baby had come to the small family. Her big brother Logan was a quiet but responsible person, just sometimes. Aiden, her father, used to keep Seron and Logan always informed about news of different places where the attacks where appearing. His method of teach his kids was give them pile of books to study with spells, only allowing them to practice with his wand once per week when he was around. It wasn't till the age of 6 Seron had her first experience with magic.. the stress of being on charge of her siblings even when Logan was the oldest one , was a rock in the way. They used to roam around without tell where they were. In any case if her parents would be back and not find them Seron would be the one to blame. Her hands were shaking in anger as she finally found Logan and Mornith hiding under the beds. she had been trying to find them for hours even around the neighborhood . Her eyes were digging in her brother like knifes, her hand moved fast even without think grabing her father's wand, her words were just a mumble but it was enough for cast a quick but weak spell against her brother. Seron's hands shake and left the wand fall from her hands, Scared and confused. It didn't take any longer for receive the so wanted letter from Hogwarts , the two siblings made the bags that early morning for then go to the train station where their parents and the tiny Mornith would be waving hands and leaving tears behind. Seron used to look at Logan and remember the times they used to play together and run around making a mess in the kitchen while mom was not around.,, but now they were about to start a new life, her heart was scared but excited, full of fears and ideas of how would the school life be at the Academy. Even more for a girl who her bipolarity would be a problem , she shake her head for wipe away those thoughts, Her eyes observed her brother, sleeping on the opposite seat. He look so peaceful , so her mind started to travel again, No matter what , she will give pride to her parents with her efforts. Personality Seron is energetic , bipolar, not very cautious , adventurer . She enjoys tease and be the creep of the team but her personality is a blank for trouble aswell Relationships Logan Raventhorne Seron's big brother and right hand, they arent the tipic siblings who fight all the time, but just a 90% of the time, they enjoy make pranks to each other and build up a uncomfortable situation for the other is their speciality. Even thou they love each other till no end. Sookie Ghost When Seron saw Sookie she knew it would be the start of a good friendship, Sookie is nice and smart, but also dont doubt to tease Seron as well.